


Overprotectiveness

by kappa77



Category: Buffalo Wizards RPF
Genre: Gen, Lords of Minecraft!AU, M/M, Protectiveness, its just cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6801922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kappa77/pseuds/kappa77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rob really means well... trust him, he does.</p><p>(Originally Posted 12/17/14)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overprotectiveness

You don’t need to protect me,” Nisovin deadpanned.

Rob looked over to him, sword up.

“But these are the most untrustworthy people you’ll ever meet! They lie, they cheat, they get up in your face and think they know better than you. I’m doing you a service, Niso.” he smirked.

Nisovin groaned, gesturing all around him. “They’re _peasants_!”

Rob looked around, and sure enough, they were in the market, with many peasants lurking around, trying to get a peak at the lords but not wanting to get too close.

Nisovin continued, “Besides I can just do this.” He wiggled his fingers and mumbled a few words and suddenly, the peasants behind him disappeared. All the other peasants that were remotely near the wizard backed up, not wanting to risk going to Oztralia.

Rob smirked, “But what if…” Rob wiggled his fingers as well, “What if you couldn’t do that.”

Nisovin felt the lord aura dissipate, till there was no barrier between him and the peasants. Noticing the change, several peasants crept forward. When they realized they weren’t being jailed, even more peasants joined them in throwing books, voicing their opinions, praising him, and getting way too close for comfort. He quickly said a spell and disappeared from the crowd, reappearing next to Willakers, who was doubled over with laughter.

Nisovin crossed his arms, “I hate you.”

Rob straightened up, still giggling, “Oh don’t lie you love me.”

“Yes, but do I love you enough to tell you the new commands once I change them?” he said, grinning as Rob’s eyes widened.

“Oh Niso, please don’t do that!” Rob pleaded. Nisovin pretended not to hear him, walking quietly away.

“Come on Niso,” Rob continued to beg, “Please!”


End file.
